


Close Call?

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: After a hunt gone nearly wrong, Sam and Dean need to get out their anger.





	Close Call?

“How could you be so careless?”  Dean sneers as the motel door closes behind them.

 

“I didn't know he was the vampire we were looking for!”  Sam defends, turning to glare at him.

 

“You should have known he could be dangerous!” Dean pushes at Sam's chest, pushing him towards the bed, but Sam pushes right back instead.

 

“Oh shut up, Dean, you know as well as I do you've done the very same thing, and you have no right to be this pissed at me.”

 

“Hell yes, I have the right to be pissed.  You’re my little brother and you know how much you mean to me.”

 

“And do you think you mean any less to me?  This job is dangerous, Dean, and you know it.  You can’t expect me to wait for you when we’re interviewing people.  It’ll take too much time.”

 

Dean growls and grabs Sam by the front of his shirt to pull him closer, and then uses the other hand to get a grip on his hair to pull him down into a fierce and possessive kiss.  Sam’s back is slammed against the wall and he’s kissing back before he realizes it himself. He pushes at Dean’s shirt, to get it off or him off he doesn’t really know. All he knows is that he’s not letting Dean do this without at least contributing something.

 

They grapple and fight for dominance, shirts coming off before Sam tackles Dean to the floor and sits on his thighs as he works on undoing Dean’s jeans.  Dean quickly rolls them over and makes sure to repay the favor before dragging Sam back off the floor and pushing him onto the bed.

 

Sam lands on the bed with an “oomph” and glares up at Dean, who is climbing over him.  Before he can do anything, he’s rolled onto his stomach with his hands pinned to his lower back.  He struggles and twists, but Dean has his strength and weight on his side. Their jeans and underwear have been pushed down to their knees from the scuffle, and Dean sees his fit to use his one free hand to get them out of the way completely.

 

“Stop fighting it, bitch”, Dean sneers in Sam’s ear, but the younger hunter doesn’t listen.  The only reason he lessens his struggles is that they’ve had a long day and he feels the adrenaline go out of him, making his struggling weaker and less effective.  Dean forces Sam’s legs apart and kneels between them, still keeping a secure grip on his wrists.

 

Sam lets out a whimper as he feels Dean’s hard cock against his ass, and begins twisting harder again.  Their fights usually come to this, the one with the most adrenaline left on top, taking his anger out on the other with his dick.  Primitive, brutal, but neither of them sustained any real damage in this brawl, so both men called it a win in the end.

 

Another whimper escapes the younger hunter as he is penetrated roughly.  Dean doesn’t waste time preparing him, and Sam’s hands clench in Dean’s hold.  But Dean, knowing Sam won’t be able to get away, releases his wrists and holds his hips with both hands.  Sam quickly moves his hands to the sheets and clutches them tightly as he whimpers and moans.

 

Dean is ruthless.  Hard. Possessive. And just what they both need.  Sam is mostly moaning now and rocking his hips back against Dean’s rhythm.  The ruthless pounding against Sam’s prostate makes the taller man lose control of himself and come, _hard,_ just like the pounding he’s currently enduring.  Through the throes of his orgasm, he clenches around Dean, making him growl.

 

“Fuck, you’re way too tight here”, he sneers in Sam’s ear and doesn’t last long until he too finishes.  He pulls out slowly and lies next to Sam, panting.

 

“You’ve fucked your anger out of you now?”  Sam asks, rolling onto his side to face his brother.

 

“Yeah,  I think so.  Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.  You know how I feel about this.  It's okay.”

 

Dean smiles and kisses Sam softly, so very softly.  So different from just a few minutes before. So much better.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
